Especial de Halloween
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: El especial de halloween Duerman bien


El especial de Halloween con Eli y Toda la banda feliz Halloween con Elixie es el primero de 2 que duerman bien muajajaja

Venia el médico y dijo

Sting toda la banda se puso de pie al oír estas palabras y contestaron

va a estar bien

ahora está reposando pero tienen que saber que le dio un ataque anafiláctico por comer maní es alérgica al maní y comió una cantidad exagerada de maní

postres aaahhh todo esto es mi culpa lo siento doctor pero ya no se repetirá esto sentimos esto

yo se

puede ver al paciente-dijo Eli preocupado por el estado de Trixie se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Trixie y cuando entramos nos sentamos en los banquillos a la par de la cama de Trixie Eli no pudo evitar ver el sonar de la vida estaba Pi Pi Pi Pi.

Boom se escuchó porque Kord se cayó por que se rompió el banquillo y Freddy le dijo

ón el banco no resistió mi contra peso dijo el Troll de las cavernas Kord

pero estas bien dijeron los hermanos Shane

contesto el Troll de las cavernas

Eli aprovecho esta situación y le pego un abrazo y le dejo unos globos y un osito toda la banda dejo peluches, rosas etc. A la par de la cama de Trixie

acabó las visitas-nos fuimos yo me quede esperando en el sillón junto al hermano de Trixie y la banda y cuando un conserje los hecho del lugar porque el hospital ya cerro y nos fuimos en las mechas y todos divisamos el refugio estacionamos las mechas y cuando abrí la puerta vi la computadora y dije

esto es mi culpa aaaaaaaahhh no puede ser

a dormir eso te va a descansar la mente dijo Kord, el chico Shane se dirigió a su cuarto se acostó y tuvo una pesadilla

Mientras con Trixie

La chica pelirroja estaba soñando y tuvo una pesadilla

no no por mi dijo Trixie

te toca ir a la muerte si dijo una figura con una capa con una oz

dijo Trixie-se fue en su mecha Bomer boom-r y cuando iba pasando por un puente este sonaba crack crack crack y un silbido se descompuso la mecha y se bajó y la muerte trato de lanzarle la oz Trixie la esquivo y trato de cargar su arma pero cuando vio no tenía babosas y fue al refugio y cuando entro todo se veía de día pero cuando pase a la cocina el cuadro de Will Shane el papa de Eli cada vez que yo me movía los ojos de la pintura me seguían yo me asuste pero luego sin pensar vote la pintura y me senté en la cocina y me puse a llorar por el susto y me dirigí al cuarto de Eli cuando entre en la cama de Eli había una foto de Eli cuando se dirigió al cuarto de Freddy también una foto fue al cuarto de Kord una foto al de Pronto una foto y en el de ella había una puerta y cuando la abrió detrás de esta había una pared Trixie abrió los ojos al máximo y cuando escucho un sonido semejante al de cuando tiran una babosa y luego un sonido de mecha bestias luego se escuchó herramientas y por último se escuchó un silbido fue directo a donde Eli y cuando volvió a ver la foto estaba Eli muerto a causa de una babosa y cuando fue al cuarto de Freddy había una foto del atropellado por una de esas mechas y cuando entro en el de Kord encontró la foto de Kord siendo golpeado por una llave de torsión y cuando se dirigió al cuarto de Pronto y vio a Pronto muerto sin una causa definida al ver esas fotos se fue directo a su cuarto se cobijó bien y cerro con llave la puerta de su cuarto y cuando volvió a ver su cama había una foto de la muerte señalando a Trixie despertó y faltaban ya 2 horas para que abrieran el hospital

Mientras el sueño de Eli

te vas a morir diente por diente ojo por ojo le dijo una voz del más allá-y cuando en su sueño se despertó y en su cuarto habían agua remolinos de agua tormenta de agua y cuando se dirigió al cuarto de Trixie vio dos hombres calaveras protegiendo el cuarto de Trixie y dijeron

y lo empezaron a perseguir Eli fue al garaje no habían mechas y Eli salió corriendo y cuando paso por un campo quemándose decía Eli te vamos atrapar al ver esto Eli le recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y cuando paso por el centro comercial estaba siendo atacado por Zombis y era como una escena del pasado como "la amenaza zombi" y cuando vio eso Eli se dirigió al refugio a investigar que había pasado con los chicos no estaban y le paso lo mismo con lo de las fotos y fue al cuarto de Trixie y estaba la pared detrás de la puerta y la abrió y cerró y abrió y le apareció Trixie en la cama de ella él se montó en la cama con Trixie y le toco el hombro y cuando hiso eso Trixie se quitó la cobija y estaba Trixie aterrorizada y cuando tocaron la puerta Eli se dirigió a poner llave al cuarto pero trixie dijo

-. Ya tiene llave

la ventana dijo Eli y entro la muerte y cuando los iba a atacar Eli se despertó y se dio cuenta de que de la hora eran la 5:50 faltaban 10 minutos para que abrieran y desperté a todos y nos dirigimos al hospital y Eli estaba un poco agitado por el sueño cuando abrieron Eli con los demás salió corriendo al cuarto de Trixie y cuando entraron estaba despierta y le saludamos y le pusimos globos peluches de todo y le preguntamos

sales de aquí dijo Eli

todo se apura creo que dentro de 2 días

que bien jeje bueno quieres que te saquen hoy

contesto entusiasmada vino el médico y dijo

ñorita Sting se puede ir

Después de divisar el refugio entramos y contamos historias de terror

Fin

El especial de halloween parte 1 jeje gracias a madeline criXar hatter por apoyarme en las buenas y malas gracias y también a Karencitafrost300 ella me inspiro y todos los que me escriben algo bonito en mis historia jeje soy Eli Shane y nos veremos en otra historia aterradora


End file.
